


大梦一场

by thepriceof_salt



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceof_salt/pseuds/thepriceof_salt
Summary: 哭与笑、爱与恨、欢欣与恐惧、骄傲与谦卑，自此都湮灭在时间的洪流中。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 11





	大梦一场

1.  
弗拉基米尔悠悠醒来，窗外的阳光白得刺眼，他皱着眉头，一边思考着为何昨晚忘记了拉窗帘，一边下意识抬手去遮挡肆无忌惮的阳光。  
“……？”  
弗拉基米尔察觉到有什么不一样了：映入眼帘的是黑白分明的袖口，还有自己戴了二十多年的那块宇舶表。  
他猛地从床上站起来，发现自己正穿着全套的西装，甚至没落下擦得锃亮的皮鞋，领带还是自己最喜欢的那条，黑底白点，天知道它曾在公众前出镜多少次。  
弗拉基米尔环顾静悄悄的房间，一切都还那么熟悉，只是静悄悄的，除了自己皮鞋踏在地板上的哒哒声，没有丝毫动静。他望向摆放在远处的古典座钟，静默垂下的摆锤似乎能解释这古怪的安静——它确实年纪很大了，也像个老人一样，想要休息一下了。  
可弗拉基米尔不觉得自己老了，他还有许多事要做，早上的宝贵时光不容耽搁，所以他只是轻轻叹了口气，没理会那停摆的钟，径直走向门口，一如往常拉开门。

2.  
空间突然变换了，脚下不再是新奥加廖沃走廊的昂贵地毯，而是碧绿柔软的青草地。弗拉基米尔茫然地环顾四周，发现不远处有一对少年少女。棕发少年将手中的雏菊别到金发少女的耳旁，换来了少女一个甜甜的吻。  
“放学一起回家吧，季玛。”  
“好，我等你，斯维塔。”  
他们轻轻拥抱了一下，向不同方向跑开了。  
弗拉基米尔看着如此面熟的二人，他想起斯维特兰娜曾在晚餐时说起过这桩发生在她和德米特里少时的小事。当时她打趣道，让一贯是乖乖好学生的季玛为她去折一束花，真是莫大的荣幸。  
青梅竹马多么美好。

3.  
在弗拉基米尔走向草地深处的薄雾中后，他发现自己来到了上任初期居住的公寓，熟悉的陈设让他倍感安心。  
客厅里唯一的光源来自卧室半开的门，暖黄的台灯光洒出来，在漆黑的屋子里像深蓝大海中的小小灯塔。  
他看到柳德米拉正坐在床沿上和母亲通电话，膝上还摊着一本相册。弗拉基米尔站在门口，目光落在她身上，少见地柔和。  
她比自己最后一次见她年轻许多——噢，这是肯定的。  
但她情绪很不好。弗拉基米尔注意到，她的眼圈红红的，眼底泛着泪花，在灯下亮晶晶的。  
柳德米拉激动的声音响起：“够了！妈妈！您别说了……我当初选择嫁给他，如今就得承受这一切……我想休息了，晚安，妈妈。”  
挂掉电话后，这个可怜的女人几乎立刻哭出了声来。她脆弱地把脸埋在手心，肩膀剧烈颤抖着，膝上的相册也滑落到地板上，砸出不轻不重的声响。  
一张照片吸引了弗拉基米尔的注意力——他抱着还在襁褓里的小女儿卡佳，戴了一顶滑稽的毡帽，神色些许疲惫但眼睛很亮。  
柳德米拉的抽泣声断断续续传到弗拉基米尔耳朵里，听得他皱起眉头，想要上前拥住这个陪伴自己三十年的女人，却在迈进卧室的那一刹那一脚踩空，跌入无边的黑暗。  
很抱歉，柳达，我并不是一个好丈夫。

4.  
再次睁开眼睛，弗拉基米尔发现自己正身处一个密闭小空间。他仔细端详着熟悉的米色羊皮座椅和面前隔音的防弹玻璃，确定这是总统专车的后座。  
他抬起手腕，却懊恼地发现手表早已停止了工作。这时，右侧的车门被打开，紧接着，德米特里坐了进来。  
他眉头微皱着，似乎有些紧张，手抚上领带结，轻轻调整着。弗拉基米尔向窗外看去，果然发现了空中的航拍无人机。  
不错，是2008年5月7日，德米特里宣誓就职总统的这一天，而现在应该是11点48分，按照流程，总统车队此时由政府大楼出发，前往克里姆林宫。  
弗拉基米尔已经可以确认自己正在做梦了，梦到自己处于德米特里的时间线，即将看着这位俄罗斯最年轻的总统入主克里姆林宫。  
弗拉基米尔什么都没做，只是看着他，好像怎么都看不够，看他彼时略瘦的身型，轻抿的嘴唇，曲线优越的鼻梁，还有那双最熟悉的、曾无数次饱含深情望向自己的眼睛。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
德米特里忽然喃喃出声，惊得弗拉基米尔的视线瑟缩了一下，而后他发现对方只是自言自语。  
德米特里低垂着头，左手摩挲着无名指上的戒指，轻轻转动，然后取了下来。  
他突然像注意到了什么一样，抬起头，向弗拉基米尔这边看过来，可视线却并未落在某一处，眼神涣散着，就好像是穿过了弗拉基米尔的身体，看向了更遥远的方向。  
静谧的车厢里，弗拉基米尔与德米特里，两个不属于同一时空的人，隔着时间的裂缝，相对无言。  
总统车队已经驶入救世主塔楼大门，马上就要到达大克里姆林宫。德米特里僵硬地收回失焦的目光，将戒指重新戴好，扯起嘴角苦笑了一下。  
“瓦洛佳，我该拿你怎么办……”  
德米特里无可奈何地对着空气轻语着他以为只有自己才能听到的话，然后摇摇头，换上了一副更加坚定的面容，迈出车门。  
弗拉基米尔望着红毯尽头模糊的人影，并不想动，他眨眨眼睛，感觉身体越来越沉。  
在他顺从地闭上眼睛之前，似乎又听到了德米特里叹息般的声音。

5.  
接下来的梦境变换了节奏，弗拉基米尔在不同的场景里穿梭。  
……  
德米特里第一次乘坐直升机上班时，弗拉基米尔坐在他身边，看着他俯拍了莫斯科银装素裹的街道，紧接着发布在了社交软件上，配文：  
我不知道春天什么时候会来。  
弗拉基米尔看着他出神的侧脸笑了，轻轻搭着话：  
“你就是莫斯科的春天。”  
……  
弗拉基米尔来到了家庭、爱情和忠诚日的音乐晚会上，他看到德米特里和斯维特兰娜贴面而舞，聚光灯把他们衬托成了整个晚会最耀眼的一对儿。  
这种晚会他自然不会来参加，因为他已不适合出现在这里。  
……  
他来到了一处郊外的小木屋，远远看到一个熟悉的身影，穿着一条漂亮的波西米亚长裙，正在和一群欢乐的人们举杯。  
那是柳德米拉，弗拉基米尔恍惚了一瞬。她脸上洋溢着自己许久不曾看到的真心笑容，惹得他一阵悲戚。他想走进些，却恍然想起，从这时开始，她就已经改姓奥切列德娜娅了。  
……  
弗拉基米尔面前的景象飞速旋转，似乎每眨一次眼睛都将带来一次时空的切换。他看到德米特里在进入他的办公室前下意识地整理领口，看到他在戈尔基忙碌得来不及看一眼银托盘上的可口点心，看到他出现在医院狭长的走廊里、站在教堂的穹顶之下，最后看到他脱去西装外套，像个疲惫极了的孩子，脆弱地趴在办公桌上，脸埋得深深的。他的指尖轻轻搭在一个平放的相框上，那里裱着弗拉基米尔的一张照片，一枚金色的戒指放在上面，闪闪发光。  
等等……  
“季玛……”弗拉基米尔急切地开口，却只发出微弱虚幻的声音。接着，他的身体被重重一扯，飘了起来。

6.  
救世主大教堂，人海之中，万籁俱寂。  
从高高的穹顶向下望，一块彩色格外刺眼。那是三色旗，小小的一块，看不清覆在谁的身上。  
弗拉基米尔用飘忽的思绪勉强记起来。  
那是他自己。

7.  
弗拉基米尔想近些，再近些，他迫不及待地想到自己身边去，看看自己的脸，再看看自己身边的人。  
他面容平和，就像睡着了。  
他还穿着黑色的西装，打着那条黑底白点的领带，腕上的宇舶表指针仍在滴滴答答地走着。  
原来……原来。  
刺眼的阳光是教堂的烛火，停摆的座钟是失活的心脏。  
弗拉基米尔想伸出手抚摸一下自己的脸，却发现自己没有可以称得上是“身体”的部位，他只能漫无目的地周旋于此，像个幽灵——实际上也许就是——环顾着四周的人们。  
这里很多熟悉的面孔，都是自己最忠诚的同僚，是这些许许多多的人支撑着国家的运转。  
他看见了柳德米拉，她正被斯维特兰娜挽着胳膊，黑纱遮面，低垂着头。  
弗拉基米尔本以为她不会来。  
斯维特兰娜身边，是德米特里。  
可是，为什么他的面容如此模糊？  
弗拉基米尔越想看清，越不能得偿所愿，他仅存的一丝情感瞬间爆发，让他感受到了心碎般的痛苦。  
季玛。季玛。  
弗拉基米尔无声地呼唤着，徒劳无功。他只能看着那个男人怔怔地望向自己的身体，除此之外，再无其他。  
大牧首基里尔一世上前，亲吻了自己的额头，紧接着是柳德米拉，她的眼泪落在皱纹里，干涸了。  
德米特里走来了，在他低下头的那一瞬间，弗拉基米尔突然看的无比清晰：他的细纹，他的眉头，他吻在自己皮肤上时那颤抖的嘴角和被苦苦压抑在睫毛间的点点晶莹。  
此时，弗拉基米尔多想幻化成一阵风，吹散这一室的悲哀，然后，环抱在德米特里的肩头，让他感受到，哪怕一丝丝的慰藉。  
可来不及了，他没有时间了。上帝对这个为国家奉献了一生的人已经足够仁慈，让他得以做完一个悠远而触不可及的梦。  
关于最纯真的爱恋，关于家庭，关于自己愧对的妻子，和永远无法并肩的爱人。  
天父……  
弗拉基米尔用尽仅剩的思维，在空中卑微乞求。  
……请别带走我，让我苟存于世，哪怕作为一团忽明忽暗的火焰，一阵似有若无的风，一颗被扇动飘浮的尘埃。请别带走我。  
让我还能有机会在墓前的十字架上瞭望我的国家，窥尽爱人的余生。  
弗拉基米尔的灵魂被风撕扯，他的世界天旋地转。  
请别……  
最终，他还是消散在了空气中，带着无限的热泪和再也无法说出口的话，变成那一阵搅动了克里姆林宫顶半旗的风。而关于他的一切，哭与笑、爱与恨、欢欣与恐惧、骄傲与谦卑，自此都湮灭在时间的洪流中，成为长梦不醒。


End file.
